


Bale-ing Out

by BookGirlFan



Series: Children of Watership Down [11]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small, or maybe rather tall, adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bale-ing Out

"Bigwig!"

Bigwig jolted forward, nearly knocked over by the sudden weight on his back. Looking over his shoulder, he was greeted with two bright green eyes in a little freckled face, smiling merrily at him. He automatically shifted to better support the younger boy, rearranging Pipkin to a more comfortable position. "Where'd you come from, Pip?"

Pipkin giggled. "I jumped from the hay bales. Were you surprised?"

Bigwig looked up at the intimidating tower of hay bales, stacked well over his head, and nearly three times the size of the six year old currently clinging to his back. "Of course I was surprised, you doofus! That's dangerous! How did you even get up there?"

Pipkin's grip around his shoulders got tighter just as his voice got smaller, fading into apprehension. "I climbed. It was easy, just like when I lived with Nan and Grandad. It wasn't really that dangerous, was it?"

Bigwig wavered, not sure what to say in the face of those eyes that look to him so trustingly, and the little chin digging dejectedly into his shoulder. "Nah, I guess it was alright," he finally said gruffly. "You can handle it."

The arms around his neck squeeze tight, this time in happiness. "Thanks, Bigwig! Do you want to see me do it again?"


End file.
